


A Murmur

by jonsasnow



Series: Finnrey One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, Post-War, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Rey telling Finn she's pregnant" </p><p>----</p><p>Rey can feel it. She knows the moment she wakes up. It's unlike anything she's ever felt before and she's not sure if she knows what to do. She hasn't been this scared since the war against the First Order. How was she going to tell Finn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> When I got this prompt, I almost didn't do it because I couldn't even imagine this scenario right now, but unless it's reaaaaally out of character or crude, I made a promise to at least attempt every prompt that comes into my ask sooo thus this fic was born. 
> 
> But oh god, please forgive me if it’s so ooc but here's my best attempt lmao.

 

Ten years following the war against the First Order and life for Rey had finally begun to settle down. She no longer slept clutching her lightsaber nor did she dream of her cousin as the life drained from his face. She was happy in her life now. She had people she cared about and people who had shown time and time again that they would always come back for her. Rey was finally able to breathe for the first time in a long time. 

That was until this morning. This morning everything had changed. Rey could feel it. It was in the air around her, just a murmur of life reverberating through the force, but she could feel it. It was the strongest sensation she had ever encountered. It was stronger than the time Rey felt Finn’s heart slow to an alarming pace. It was even much stronger than the moment Rey felt her father breathe his last breath. 

Rey stared at her reflection and pulled her hair back from her face. Beads of sweat were beginning to condense around her forehead and her upper lip. Was it possible to be more nervous now than at any point during the war? Rey didn’t know. It was probably illogical to be but she could feel her heart palpitating rapidly against her chest. 

“Rey,” his voice called out to her and Rey turned towards him. 

It had been ten years since Rey gave in to her emotions even though she knew the risks that came with falling in love for a Jedi but she had fallen long before she had become one. It had only been a matter of wrong time, wrong place. 

Once the First Order had fallen, it became evidently clear to her that she could actually have what she wanted from the start - what she had denied herself for so many years. 

“Chewie wants to know… I don’t actually know what he wants to know but I think he wants us to hurry up.” 

Rey stared at him. How was she going to do this? 

“Rey? Did you hear me? Why are you looking at me like that? Chewie wants us to -”

“ _Finn_ ,” Rey cut him off and shook her head. He always did have a tendency to talk too much. “I need to tell you something.”

Finn sat down on their shared bed. “What’s wrong? Do you feel something… in the _force_?” 

Rey rolled her eyes. After so many years of fighting and living side by side, Finn still had a difficult grasp on what the force was and how it worked.

“No,” she began but then stopped. “Well, yes… I’m… I’m pregnant, Finn.”

There was a long pause before Finn stood up stock still. “I’m sorry, I thought you just said you were pregnant.”

“I am,” Rey sighed. “I can feel _it_  in there.” 

“You can feel it?” 

“Yes, I can feel our… child in here,” Rey placed her hands on top of her flat stomach and looked up at Finn. 

“Okay, okay,” Finn took a deep calming breath. “Right, we’re going to go tell Chewie we can’t go and you’re going to stay here then we’ll -”

“Finn, I’m pregnant not dead,” Rey rolled her eyes before grabbing her staff and placing it over her body. She made her way past a still stunned silent Finn before placing a swift kiss on his lips.

“C’mon. Let’s go.” 


End file.
